pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
FOB No, I just need to have all the information for who has previously won, and the vote counts for each "battle". So that I can make a ledger for the front page and so it can be archived properly when it's finished. :Oh, thanks, and what's the second places thing for? Did they fight more than once? and are the Pokémon currently battling going to affect the "Second place" or semi final losers? : I think that makes sense, if I can't understand it, (probably a good idea to do this anyways) I'll ask for you to set up like a list or table that shows who fought who and who lost. >.< Question Template:FOB: What is the second FOB template for on the template page? Re: Article :It's an unreliable source and so we could presume it is fake. 13:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Tabber thingy I wanted to keep the page short, otherwise we would lose people'e attention as they scroll. Rosa's Ampharos She doesn't own an Ampharos. http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rosa_(game)--[[User:Kyurem147|Kyurem147]] (talk) 23:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I just know from link. Previews and magazines not so much. Do you have proof of that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Solomcgirt added it again.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) IDK if you are awre of this but CJberg ruined the Iris's Axew Page Carterma (talk) 12:01, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Carterma Hi, I am sorry for anything I did so don't block me please. From, Serena's Fennekin Oh, thank you very much. From, Serena's Fennekin Re: Plot writing I have found the files containing the notes for the episode plots and I am starting to being them together to publish the final forms. I think that the older episodes didn't have as much going on in each episode whereas the newer ones have a lot more important details and rely more on the plot line to drove it forward (unlike the older ones which relied on mainly puns, gym battles and Team Rocket). 23:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Dragonite I got it from the episode. I watched it didn't you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It was from BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Why don't you watch it and find out.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) News Hiyo Energy!Guess wat,my final exams are almost over i regret my inactivity i hope to contribute more here everyday.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 13:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i do,which site do you read mangapanda or other or you buy it.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 15:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for le welcome :) JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] Alrighty then. I'm already starting to like this wiki a lot :) JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] I gotta question. Does this wiki have bureaucrat or the highest is admins? JasonGrace1776TTTT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-I will have my vengence on that... vile Masked Man']] Sure i would like work on that thanks but i rquire a team for my help.I add them from the begaining and add images belive me i can do it but iwork hard from now to get the pokepower membership Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 15:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) H Help Signature Hi Energy,i'm your friend Plasma can you make me a signature if you have free time any design you like i'll like it too.Plasma X ~~ Talk ~~ 16:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I got it thanks from your friend Monferenape hes a good guy you know.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Just a Hi First of all Thank You for considering me able to receive title of Featured User.Actually I am too much busy in my Exam preparation which would be held in May.I will return in mid of May.So please. And once again thank you.--''Monfernape_If any problem? 16:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Gender Exclusive Pokémon and Pikachu's Vacation Am I missing something here with this category, or does it serve a dual feature? The summary says "This page is for Pokemon who are only male or female.", but yet I see Pokémon like Deoxys, Rayquaza, and Porygon-Z, who are genderless Pokémon, within the category, along with the Nidoran family, Vespiquen, Sawk, ect, who have one set gender? I figure I should ask before I try and edit the category, that way I don't mess up your intentions. Wouldn't the legendary Pokémon, and the like belong in the Genderless category? I do apologize if I sound like I'm asking the obvious, but I'd like to make it perfectly clear before I go and edit something. And while I'm here, I wanted to ask about this page. I've noticed that it's lacking in the summary department, or at least a summary that I'm used to from working on my home wiki. Is there a specified length that you'd want these to be? I'm quite a fan of the Pikachu's Vacation short, and would gladly lengthen that summary, but I'm unsure as to your requirements for summaries, and if they should be shortened or lengthened. If you could get back to me when you've got the free time, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'd love to help out more and get back into editing here again. Regards, I got it i will try to add as much as possible.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 17:05, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism This user User:Paprykarz is adding worthless infos so i reverted them like it added Ash's heracross is the strongest pokemon pls warn him thanks again Energy.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok got it,i started working on manga.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ''' 09:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Water8833 Can you please block this internet troll? He or she is messing up the episode pages for the XY series. Not done yet I did it on PA002 and i'm still not done yet as i told you earlier my exams are getting in my way.I'll try more harder now.Thanks PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 17:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Fan Art Um X is fan acceptable? Because I did some checking and other no shiny forms of these three pokemon.... yet anyway. No official art.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh great. Like I said I checks bulbapedia and there's No official art shiny forms of these three pokemon. Check your self. Bulbapedia's never wrong.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi have we meet? Hello Energy X, Hi have we meet yet if not that's okay i am known as Trainer Micah one of the old users on here of the pokemon wikia i've played alot of pokemon game and am a big fan along with other games like kingdom hearts or etc which you may have heard of i am a big fan on those as well.. ''If you need me into doing something with anime let me know "i am always happy to help" so you know sorry about the quotes just thought i say something you know to make you a users like you happy so you know if you need to know more about me here is a list for this wikia & other wikiais as well'... ''- I am a admin of another wikia called - pokemon answers - which should be a naborhood friendly type of a wikia for manny users ask question help each other when needed i mean we recently got into a "adoption" for the pokemon answers wikia which looks like was a success so you kinda know yeah we need more admin to be premoted and with only myself and another admin user: deviantserpent he was offline alot which i was the only admin active so in saying yeah with only two of us we couldn't watch the wikia really well so he went to and asked users he knows & to seeing to se if they could get them premoted i then accepted due to needing more so yeah the wikia itself is now running smother & things should be okay over there now...'' Um if okayed by you could i become a actual admin onto this wikia i have manny experiences on pokemon answers wikia that i could help you all out alot if need if you like to know how i can help here is something i can do for you professors users: ''- I can remove extra photos on this wikia that aren't really needed'' ''- i can watch for spamer or etc making sure somthing unapropraite doesn't get to you as a user or as admin user i can blockee the user for manny dates like our 3 strike rule on pokemon answers wikia so yeah'' ''- I could Delete Troll users if possable..'' ''- Or anything you can decide i have 300 edits and i think i am ready to move up one notch so you kinda know & eveything...'' Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:16, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi again.. Hi Energy X, This is Trainer Micah i got your message thank you for letting me know.. I will be more active more on here so you know and about your message those do sound great idea's to me the rollback yeah that sound great i know that i am currently doing rollback onto our naborhood wikia the pokemon answers as a admin so yeah that sounds great so you know and everything... & so you kinda know about noheartversed the user you did see onto where i said he couldn't see verry well right? '' ''This is why he puts his messages into all caps & i know it can be anoying to alot of people like you and me but it if my guess is right it helps him see alot better so you kinda know i don't know why he does it but he just does if by guessing is right... i have a story on how i became rollback admin on our naborhood wikia Pokemon Answers.. As i started on there as a user on there i didn't notice that the "current" admins were so inactive & or active at point but then i noticed they weren't doing there job as admins users ''.. I looked onto the wikia active on there and saw so manny manny manny unapropraite questions & i thought huh where are the admins? '' I said to myself and ''since i noticed everyone was inactive and the only admin that was active was the owner of that wikia & then i said..'' What's it like to become a wikia cleaner? i said so i started minorly cleaning little by little in the springtime this was April 2012 ''& then as time passed on the'' owner noticed me cleaning ''in the summer of 2012 during my major major cleaning season notice me cleaning and gave the premotion and left the wikia for unknown reason in so after that on date i messaged her told her thank you for the premotion so yeah as time passed i've been active & inactive due to work & such so you kinda know...'' But i've been active alot of time but no ones ever messaged me on here i don't know why so into saying yeah on a date you could have message me you know saying whats up idon't mind any online or offline messages so you kinda know about that... So you kinda know & chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) P.s So you know this is all a true story i mean if you were in my place think of it as starting from the very first episode of Pokemon the original series ''on here to last weeks episode of pokemon XY series showed yeah talking about alot of deletion whoo hehe so you know...'' Troll Someone is trolling the Fire template. 06:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Chinese Vandal Hey, we have a vandal that has been editing many different pages and replaced them all with Chinese texting. Sbrady538 helped me revert those 9 pages into how they were. Now, he's replacing my talk page with the Chinese texting after I had told him not to do that. You'll know what to do. Adrian Perry GZ 18:24, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Here watch that http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fo8-z7Z7YCM that is Shiny X Y and Z (Dr.Kyurem (talk) 21:41, March 8, 2014 (UTC)) Kalos Before you get mad, let tell you that I asked dragonspore about those two (which is a witness I may add) and she said Ok, but just this once. No more recreating pages I just made. Ok? Understand? that's legal.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:11, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Forgive my outburst, It's not fair that dragonspore is always getting kalos pokemon before me. I want a chance to get some. Is that so wrong? I really have to recreate these two., it's the only way I can stop angry about this matter. Instead of fighting, help me, my anxiety is strong this time. It was agreeable with her.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:53, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I was looking at this http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blaziken_Mask and I was thinking that this Limone's Blaziken should be named Blaziken Mask's Blaziken. If it's efficient please let me name it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry. Rainbow Shifter told me that i should do that. Oops! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 21:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok! I am really very sorry about that! Kin-Kin01 (talk) 21:46, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Energy My exams got over and i can add more manga info.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 03:46, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Would it be ok to use a quote box for the pokédex stuff? Kin-Kin01 (talk) 16:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I would like to inform you that I sent a report to wikia about your rude behavior. (Artist11) Sorry Sorry about the other day, I was trying to put some of the episodes in order, but it didn't work. Plus I would like to say that the main page would look nice in a similar layout to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Wiki, just a thought. Ellis99 (talk) 09:48, March 15, 2014 (UTC) May i ask you but if Shiny Legendary X Y Z some have use Action Replay 3Ds Power saver but that are Hacked Shiny Locked so that is right or not? here read that shiny Legendary http://www.product-reviews.net/2014/02/25/pokemon-x-and-y-shiny-xerneas-yveltal-and-zygarde/ I ask for that (Drs.Latias 19:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC)) Made a Comment Remind me what I'm going to need to do to set up the event? ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) :Kk, Can do. ––Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 20:08, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Dusknoir Hey X a little ADMIN help, I want to add a dusknoir, but can I name it like this Dusknoir (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) or should I put something shorter?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC) It's the dusknoir from Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. how should the name be.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:50, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon (species) Why did you revert my edits? You don't find my discussions to be more sophisticated that the prior material? Why are we even using the misleading word "species" here? What's the evidence that Pokémon all comprise one single species? Wolfdog (talk) 23:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) This page Pokémon Puzzle League 2 is not exist. Just only Pokémon Puzzle League and Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. Image No it is not.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Black and White Could you please delete the black and white pics?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:13, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Black and White Could you please delete the black and white pics?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) You might want to delete these?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:34, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Meyer's Blaziken I really can't say, I can say I'll stop really.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:05, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry X, I don't what I was thinking. Please don't change your opinion of me. You know I'm changing my ways (slowly but still).--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) hello energy x my name is noheartversed. micah summond me to tell you why i write in caps. the reason i write in caps because i have vision impairment and even though i wear glasses it is hard to read in small letters and fix spelling errors. so that is why i write in caps. i have only been using caps when i chat with my friends zack and micah since they are cool with it but if i am chatting with other people i began asking if it is ok if i can write in caps because it help me see better and if they do not want me to write in caps, i respect there discion. this is my first time writing to you and you must think i am a wierdo or something... i am not, i am just like everyone else and what i do is unique like everyone else. this is all i need to say for now so until nex time i shall hear your response on my talk page.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 15:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Comment Thank you for you offer but um... I don't really know what to comment there... RoseXinh (talk) 03:07, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for explaining :)! RoseXinh (talk) 14:20, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Let's test you knowledge! Hey there! Names Hyper! I just wanted to ask if you can class Pokémon as an anime? Thanks!-- '''Hyperborrean22Talk 18:11, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I guess I would be refereeing to the cartoons which I watched when I was younger-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 15:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Uploading categories Is there any way to add the category to all the files I upload at once? Or does it have to be done manually one by one? Adrian Perry GZ 20:19, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Garchomp I was looking at this http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Louie and I need to know if Louis' Garchomp or Louie's Garchomp is the right name. Which is right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:03, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Galade vs Gliscor huh? Hey Energy X, This is Trainer Micah i got your message thank you for letting me know, '' ''As you can see my headliner i am think if they were to battle i think Gallade would win as for the link you gave me i can't edit into it so you kinda know i thought i let you know via message insteed so you kinda know.. I do have both X & Y and i've faced trainer's three time's via wifi with someones gallade and i ultra lost i had via party.. Pikachu Staraptor Secptile Pignite Oshawott & Gliscor when i came down to Gliscor i backed out from the fight becouse i didn't wont to lose my final pokemon so you kinda know in anime wise i think gliscor might win though if it were like: A Trainer's Gliscor vs's a Trainer's Gallade - and the Trainer's Gliscor learns a new move like Arial Ace or a Arial move to win so you know it's what i think.. Thought i let you know i am looking over anime's past for Ash's Temprare's and i think i might have spotted some via while looking else where and thinking alot about this so you know i will put them in to my blog for you to look over so you kinda know, see: Ash's Pokemon XY series & idea predictions for answers - So you know i have alot to put down this might take a long while so you know i'll alert you when i am done okay.. Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:15, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ah there it is... Hello Energy X, This is Trainer micah i got your -link- & thanks for letting me know about the message so you kinda know. ''I saw the page and have already posted my comment into it's talk page so you kinda know thanks again..'' If there is any other battles you'd like me to think on whom would win or so let me know.. Also my blog is done for now i don't really remember the -past anime- for -pokemon- this much but i am happy to help if you'd like just ask or see my blog's for details i have like three of these one each to think on which i do update sometimes when a season ends so you kinda know... So you kinda know i am off line tonight but will be on whenever i am free so you kinda know.. Chat with you soon..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Mollie's Absol Can I please recreate Mollie's Absol?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving it to me you are awesome.PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ ' 09:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC)